


Rainbow Bugs

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [142]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Tattooed Castiel, Tattoos, mood killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel discovers the joys and downfalls of body art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow bugs:   
> http://www.peaceablekingdom.com/Images/ProductImages/TA17_RainbowBugs_SPREAD_R.jpg

Dean pauses as he pulls Castiel’s shirt over his head. “Uh, Cas, why are you covered in little rainbow bugs?”

 

Castiel growls and struggles the rest of the way out of his shirt. “Mika found a stash of temporary tattoos somewhere in the attic, and insisted that our vessels just wouldn’t be complete without them. Now shut up and kiss me.” He tries to pull Dean down, but his lover doesn’t budge. “Deeeeean,” he whines.

 

Dean frowns heavily. “They’re... They’re sorta creeping me out,” he confesses, shifting his hips against Castiel’s to emphasize just how much. He laughs nervously. “Sorry.”

 

Cas throws his head back and groans. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Dean shrugs sheepishly. “If you want, I can, you know.” He makes curls his hand into a fist and shakes it a few times, but Cas just sighs and throws his shirt at Dean’s face.

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Cas grumbles as he wanders into the bathroom.

 

“I love you too,” Dean calls back. “Creepy little rainbow bugs and all.”


End file.
